digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Luna's POV Two hours had passed since Henry and I were doing a practical work about the history of Australia. After finishing that, at 2:00 PM, we went to MC Donald's to have lunch. So, while we ate our cheese hamburgers, we studied together. In the end, we bought ice creams and we stayed in MC Donald's for one hour chatting. - By the way… - Henry said. Didn't have to look for your sister at the stadium?- - CRAP! – I exclaimed, looking at my watch. – I totally forgot about it!- - I'll go with you, then! Suzie is in the stadium too!- So then, we went to the stadium by bus. At the beginning, we couldn't find Yumi or Suzie anywhere in the stadium. Suddenly we heard people shouting and screaming. So, we followed it, hid behind a column and we saw a boy and a blue-haired girl fighting, while a crowd of kids were watching it. After the boy punched the girl, who ended in the floor, I realized the girl was my sister, Yumi! I started getting nervous and trembling. - What's wrong, Luna? – Henry asked me, worried. That girl… - I whispered. - That girl is my sister!- - WHAT? That girl is Yumi?- - Yeah! What do I do now? Why me? Why she always has to do these things without telling me?- - Luna! Calm down! Everything is gonna be ok! We just need to interfere and you'll talk with your sister.- As we planned, Henry and I interfered in the fight, ending the fight. Then, when we arrived at home, I forbade my sister to go to the stadium. - Hey! It's not my fault. That freak started the fight! It's his fault! – Yumi said, annoyed. - I don't care who started the fight! – I said, straightly, as I grabbed my Paranormal Species Encyclopedia. – You're not going to that place again!- - Why? It's not fair!- - First, you're only nine years old, so you can't decide what you want for your life; second, I'm doing this for your own good and third, don't get used that I always cover your back! - - This is '''not '''fair! Just because you're a Tamer, doesn't mean you have to always tell me what to do!- - Being a Tamer has nothing to do with being your older sister. And being a Tamer is '''not '''easy: End of discussion! – I said, as I accidentally dropped the encyclopedia. There was a silence for a moment when the book fell to the floor. Then, I found a paper in the book that was inside the book. It was a mysterious message with strange symbols in it, which I couldn't understand. I showed the message to Yumi; then, to Takato and then, to Henry and as I expected, they didn't understand the message. Later, when we all went to Henry's house, I showed Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Suzie, Bo and Joanne the message. No one knew what the message was about. Suddenly Mar, appeared behind me and asked me to lend her the message, as she read it, she had a shocked expression in her face. - What's wrong, Mar? – Joanne asked. – You seem worried. - This is a secret language from the Digital World. – She said, worried. – Where did you find this, Luna?- - I found it in my book. Can you decode it? – Luna said. - No. But I know someone that could decode it. – Mar answered. - Who? – Takato, Bo and Henry, asked in chorus. - Currently, that information is unknown… - Mar said, softly, as she left Takato, Bo and Henry with their mouths open. – The journey is going to be dangerous, but it's the only way the find help to decode the message. -Heavenly Council, here we go…- So, we went through a portal to the Digital World in a huge whole, which we found in Guilmon's hideout. When we arrived, Mar guided us the way to a really strange place, which looked completely destroyed, abandoned; it was hotter than a desert and I could see a red sun, shinning in the sky. During the way, Mar seemed to be really frightened; she was trembling and turning around every five seconds. - Mar, are you ok? – Jeri asked, worried. - Will you calm down, Mar? – Takato said, annoyed. – No one's here, his place is abandoned.- - Did you know that appearances are always tricky? – Mar answered, angrily. - Whatever! This place is really hot and we didn't…- Takato said, as he and Jeri were quickly being swallowed by quicksand. – What the heck? – - TAKATO! JERI! – I screamed, as I could feel the sand covering quickly my body. In a matter of five seconds, we were all being swallowed by quicksand and slowly, each of us; one by one; was disappearing in the sand. Finally, the sand covered all my body and I could only see black. Takato's POV One hour later; when we were in a sand cave, after a while of trying to escape; Ryo and I were talking about Jeri, because I was in love with her and know what to do to confess my feelings. - I tell you seriously, Takato. Jeri is not the girl for you. Jeri is of those girls who act like whiny little girls. – He said, as I suddenly saw Jeri kicking him rudely, with an angry face. - Jeri! I didn't know you were here!- When Ryo left, Jeri started staring at me, grabbed me across my hood and dragged me to a place, where nobody was. - What the heck are you doing, Jeri? – I asked, angrily. - Doing what I must do! – She answered. What are you talking about? – Takato said. - That I'm in love with you, Takato! – She said, as she pulled me really close to him. - Jeri, I…- - I'm sorry if I'm being so harsh, but if I don't do this now, I'll chase you until the day you'll die!- - Do what?- Then, as my heart was beating crazily and I was turning red, Jeri leaned over me; put her soft arms around my neck and finally and her lips touched mine, as we both closed our eyes. Jeri's lips were so soft, that I could almost imagine the kiss and I also felt that it passed a eternity, until ou eyes met. After this, we saw Guilmon and Patamon hiding behind a column. Then, Renamon and Cyberdramon appeared and finally, Rika and Ryo appeared. As I expected, they all knew what happened between Jeri and me and started laughing. - Wow, Jeri! – Rika exclaimed. – What a kiss!- - You're going to start dating? – Ryo asked. - Maybe… - I exclaimed, as I put my arms around Jeri's neck. – Who knows… right, Jeri?- - Right! – She answered, as she smiled at me. Suddenly, we feel a tremor on the floor and a strange noise. Then, a crater opened in the floor, forming a huge hole in it and we fell inside it. Mar's POV We were just a step to reach the Heavenly Council's castle, until suddenly, Takato, Rika, Ryo, Jeri and their partners fell hardly on us like 50 bags of potatoes. But that meant nothing to Luna and Yumi, who were arguing again, because Yumi had a Dorumon with her. - Why he can't stay with us? – Yumi asked, childishly. – Dorumon is my partner!- - Hold your horses! – Luna said. – I told you that he has to stay here! You don't even have a Digivice! Besides, you're not a Tamer already!- - But I'll be a Tamer, you'll see!- - But I told you …- Before Luna could lose her temper, Henry and I grabbed her quickly and tried to calm her down. - I knew it! – Luna exclaimed, angrily. – She shouldn't have come! C- alm down, Luna! – Henry said. – We can't do anything about it, she's with us now.- B- esides, after you told me about your sister, she needs a partner, after all! – I said, as I saw Luna's sister staring at Luna, with a mocking face. So, then we entered the castle and we walked to an enormous room decorated with colored crystals and mirrors. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming in the room. I followed the voice and I found out that someone was inside a red crystal. Through my hands, I projected a beam of light and break the glass. I could see that the person that was inside the crystal was Hideo, another angel from the Heavenly Council. I was really happy and shocked at the same time, as my cheeks turned pink. - It's good to see you again! – He said, as he saw my friends and me. – So, these are the famous Digimon Tamers, right?- - Yes. – I said. – These are Takato, Rika, Henry, Luna, Joanne, Ryo, Suzie and Yumi. Well, she's not already a Tamer, but she's Luna's sister.- - Pleased to meet you, guys… - There was a silence for a moment. Then, Hideo and I started staring at each other. I didn't only bring Takato and the others, because we needed to decode the message, but also to tell them the truth. About their mission; what is the Heavenly Council; the meaning of the message. And specially, who I really was. - It's time we tell you the truth, guys. – Hideo said, looking at me. - Three years ago, you guys defeated the D-Reaper and saved the world.- - Now, a new evil lurks two parallel worlds, with the objective of destroying the bridge between our world and the Digital World, which can cause some serious problems in both worlds, if we don't stop them. - I continued. - But for that, they're looking for an extremely powerful source of power that is in danger.- - That source of power, it's you, Luna. You're the reason why they follow you. They call themselves The Order of the Dark Eclipse. - - Five months ago, they attacked our village and they captured me, because they wanted The Star of Time, a crown that who wears it can travel in time. Then, I escaped to the real world, disguising myself, so no one finds out my real identity. In that moment, the girl called Marianella appeared.- - But, I don't get it. – Joanne said, shocked. – Why you lied to us?- - She has the mission to protect you from any danger in this world. – Hideo answered. - But if Marianella isn't your real name… - Rika said. - What's your real name? – Takato and the others asked in chorus. I- t's Akemi, actually. But you can still call me Mar. – I said, as I gave the message to Hideo. – Hideo, we need your help. Can you decode this message?- - Yeah, let's see. – He said, as he started reading it. - What does the message say? – Takato asked. - The crests are your strongest trait. The wings of who you really are. You can be courageous, a good friend, knowledgeable, reliable, caring, sincere, hopeful, genuinely good or kind, but the crests are your would-be self. The only way to find that trait, you must follow your heart to start the mission of creating a new world. – Hideo read. - I still don't get it… - Joanne said. – Where will we find these crests?- - Sorry, but I cannot give further information. Now, it is you who have to go ahead and save the world with peace. Suddenly, we heard an explosion in the room. We turned around and it was LadyDevimon and BlackAgumon, with an army of Breakdramons. - Poor fools! – LadyDevimon said, as she attacked us. – Do you really think that peace exists in this world? Pathetic! - - You're pathetic! – Luna said, as she, Takato, Rika, Ryo and Henry biomerged. Then, Patamon, Lopmon, Coronamon and Calumon evolved, leaving Yumi with her mouth dropped open. – Stand back, Yumi! This dangerous!- -And then, the fight began. Takato, Henry, Ryo, Rika and Luna were fighting LadyDevimon and Angewomon, Antylamon, Firamon and Caltigramon were fighting the Breakdramons. Yumi's POV After I saw that battle, Dorumon and I tried to hide behind a huge crystal wall we found. My heart was beating crazily and tears came out of my eyes. I was really scared. I didn't want to die or lose Dorumon. When he realized it, he went up to my head. - Don't worry, Yumi. – Dorumon said, softly. – I won't let them hurt you.- - Thanks… - I said. - You don't need to thank me. That's what partners do, right?- Suddenly, a beam of light started shinning in my hand, transforming into a red and orange Digivice. Then, Dorumon got out of my head and ran to where Takato and the others were fighting and he digivolved to Dorugamon, a beast Dragon Digimon in the Champion level. In a matter of seconds, he defeated LadyDevimon and the army and we escaped to the real world. But unfortunately, Hideo was captured by The Order of the Dark Eclipse. One hour later, when I was at home I was playing the Digimon card game with Suzie. Then, someone knocked the door, it was Luna. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that Suzie knew what she wanted to tell me and she left the room, as I noticed Luna's guilty face. - I'm sorry for what happened before. – I said. - You don't need to apologize, Yumi. – She said. - I'm the one who has to say sorry.- - What do you mean? I'm always so mean with you and you're always protecting me. It's just that I'm like that. I love soccer and boxing.- Well, you're not four years old anymore, you're almost ten and I think you're old enough to take care of yourself. And I found out that in the stadium there are individual boxing classes.- - You're telling me that I can go?- - With one condition: please take be careful. You know that boxing is a very violent sport.- - Thank you so much, sis!- Finally, I hugged tightly my sister and then, she taught me how to use my Digivice and Digimon cards, along with Takato and Suzie. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn